Happily Ever After
by urukiora1894
Summary: Sasori, menjalani hidupnya yang keras. Berjuang untuk melanjutkan hidup. Mengharapkan sebuah kehidupan selayaknya kisah dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia.


Happily Ever After

Disclimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T+

Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance

Chara : Sasori, Deidara, Naruto, Kurama

* * *

Summary ::

Sasori, menjalani hidupnya yang keras. Berjuang untuk melanjutkan hidup. Mengharapkan sebuah kehidupan selayaknya kisah dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Malaikat Penyelamat

Konoha High School, bukan merupakan tempat khusus orang-orang kaya, melainkan tempat siswa-siswi berprestasi. Tidak peduli sekaya apapun orang itu, jika tidak memiliki prestasi, tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke lembaga akademik tersebut. Salah satu yang bersekolah disana adalah Akasuna Sasori. Seorang siswa kurang mampu, namun memiliki segudang prestasi baik akademik maupun non-akademik, Dia juga pernah lompat kelas, sehingga dia sudah kelas 1 SMA meskipun usianya masih 13 tahun. Meskipun disekolah sama sekali tidak membedakan kasta antara yang kaya dengan yang miskin, tapi para siswa tetap membedakan mereka. Sasori, tak peduli setinggi apapun prestasi yang dimilikinya, dia merupakan salah satu korban bullying di sekolahnya.

" Hei ! Berani sekali mengacuhkanku ! Jawab aku dasar bocah rendahan ! " Seorang siswa berambut pirang pendek dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya, a.k.a Deidara, menarik kerah baju Sasori.

" Aku tidak tau Yamanaka-senpai. Sungguh aku tidak melihatnya. " Sasori berusaha meyakinkannya.

" Bilang sejak tadi kalau tidak tau ! Jangan diam saja ! "

" Aniki ! dia pasti mengambilnya. Jangan percaya ! " Seorang siswi yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Deidara, namun lebih cantik a.k.a Yamanaka Ino, memanasi kakaknya.

" Tch. Aku tidak suka menuduh tanpa bukti. " Deidara berdecih.

" Jam tanganmu itu jam tangan mahal. Dia pasti menginginkannya juga. Dia kan tidak mungkin sanggup membelinya. "

" Yamanaka-san, aku memang tidak sanggup membeli benda mahal seperti itu. Tapi, aku bukan pencuri ! "

" Kau ! berani membentakku ?!" Ino naik pitam.

" Cukup Ino ! Kau juga tidak memiliki bukti. " Deidara menatap adiknya dingin.

" Dan bukan berarti aku membelamu. Minggir ! " Deidara membentak Sasori dan mendorongnya.

" Ouch ! " Sasori jatuh. Tapi ada tangan yang terulur padanya.

" Mau kubantu ? " Tanya orang itu ramah, Dia adalah siswa kelas 1 sama sepertinya. Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Disebelahnya ada orang yang mirip dengannya namun tampangnya sedikit lebih sangar, yaitu Namikaze Kurama siswa kelas 2.

" Terima kasih, Namikaze-san. " Jawab Sasori setelah berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto.

" Kau tidak perlu formal begitu padaku. Kita sekelas kan ? " Tanya Naruto.

" Uhm. . I . . iya . " Sasori menjawab agak takut. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut pada Naruto, semua orang tau kalau Naruto orang yang sangat ramah dan benci pembullyan.

" Kau tak perlu takut padaku. " Kurama berbicara.

" Eh ! " Sasori dan Naruto sama-sama kaget.

" Aku tau kau takut padaku. Tapi aku tidak sama dengan duo Yamanaka itu. Aku tidak suka pembullyan. Kau bisa minta tolong padaku kalau kau mau. "

" Te . . terima kasih Namikaze-senpai. "

" Mulai sekarang, kau panggil aku Naruto saja, dan Panggil dia Kurama saja. "

" Uhm . . Apa tidak apa-apa ? "

" Ya. " Jawab Kurama singkat.

Hari-hari Sasori menjadi makin berat. Seriap hari ada-ada saja kelakuan para pembullynya. Mulai dari dikerjai kecil-kecilan, hingga perusakkan lokernya. Meskipun begitu, prestasinya sama sekali tidak terganggu. Dia juga tidak pernah melapor, baik pada guru maupun pada Kurama yang sudah menjanjikannya keamanan. Dia tidak ingin duo Namikaze jadi ikut dibully karenanya.

Hari ini, dia dikerjai untuk kesekian kalinya. Dikuncindalam Gudang saat sedang merapihkan peralatan olah raga yang tadi dipakai kelasnya. Beberapa kali Sasori berusaha menggedor pintu, tidak ada yang mmbukanya. Beruntung pelajaran olahraga merupakan pelajaran terakhir, sehingga dia tidak harus bolos karena terkunci di gudang.

" Siapa saja ! Kumohon buka pintunya ! " Lirih Sasori, dia sudah lelah. Sudah sekitar dua jam dia meminta bantuan.

" Buka . . " Dia benar-benar lelah, hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Cklek – Cklek

Pintu gudang dibuka oleh seseorang, dia tadi sempat mendengar suara orang meminta tolong. Kemudian ia meminta kunci gudang. Saat dia kembali, suasana sudah sepi, tidak ada permintaan tolong atau gedoran lemah pada pintu. Saat dia membuka pintunya, dia melihat Sasori yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dan menggendongnya ala bridal style ke ruang UKS.

" Sudah kubilangkan, minta bantuanku kalau kau dalam masalah " Orang itu –yang ternyata adalah Kurama- berbicara pelan sambil menggendong Sasori.

-1 jam kemudian-

" Ukh ! " Sasori bangun dengan kepala sedikit pusing.

" Sudah sadar ? " Tanya Kurama tenang.

" Ku . . Kurama senpai ? "

" Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali ? Sesulit itukah meminta bantuanku ? "

" Aku terkunci di gudang. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu senpai. "

" Bukan hanya ini, kau pikir aku tidak tau? Lokermu yang dirusak itu, sepatumu yang digantung di atas pohon itu, bekalmu yang dimasukki ulat bulu, kau disiram dengan air bekas pel. " Kurama menyebutkan satu per satu kejadian yang menimpa Sasori.

" A . . Aku . . ha . . hanya . . ti . . tidak ingin se . . senpai te . . terlibat masalah . . " Sasori menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan tajam Kurama.

" Tidak akan ada yang berani membullyku. Kau tau ? Begitu juga Naruto, karena yang membullynya juga akan bermasalah denganku. "

" Tapi . . ke . . kenapa senpai begitu peduli padaku ? kita bahkan baru kenal. "

" Aku dan Naruto memiliki alasan kami sendiri. Tapi belum saatnya kau tau. " Jawab Kurama.

" Sebaiknya aku pulang, sudah hampir gelap. " Sasori memecah keheningan.

" Aku antar. " Kurama mengikuti Sasori. Meskipun Sasori menolak, dia tetap memaksa, menarik Sasori ke motor sportnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Paling hanya Sasori yang menunjukkan jalannya.

" Ini . . rumahmu ? " Tanya Kurama sesampainya di depan rumah Sasori.

" Ya. Ada yang salah ? Bukankah senpai sudah tau ? Alasan mereka membullyku karena keadaanku yang seperti ini. " Jawab Sasori.

" Tidak ada yang salah. Besok ku jemput. " Kurama langsung memakai helm dan pergi, sebelum Sasori sempat menolaknya.

Keesokkan paginya, benar saja Kurama sudah berada didepan rumah Sasori pagi-pagi, tepat saat Sasori mau berangkat.

" Naik. " Perintah Kurama.

Sasori, yang merasa tak enak karena Kurama sudah repot-repot datang menjemputnya langsung naik ke motor Kurama.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sasori melihat Naruto berjalan kaki dengan temannya, yang berambut pantat ayam, berkulit alabaster, tampang stoic a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

" Itu bukankah Naruto ? "

" Iya memangnya kenapa ? "

" Kau kenapa membiarkan adikmu sendiri jalan kaki ? "

" Setiap hari dia memang jalan kaki dengan si anak ayam itu. "

" Lalu kenapa mereka dari arah sana ? "

" ya, memang rumah kami di sana. "

" Berarti kemarin senpai mengantarkanku, sekarang repot-repot menjemputku, padahal rumah senpai berlawanan arah denganku ? "

" Ya. "

" Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Sungguh, aku ini terlalu banyak merepotkan senpai. "

" Kau tidak merepotkan. Jadi mulai hari ini aku akan menjemput dan mengantarkanmu pulang. " Kata Kurama.

" Kurasa, senpai hari ini tidak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku ada kerja sambilan. " Sasori menolak secara halus.

" Kalau begitu ku antar kau ke tempat kerja sambilanmu. "

" Eh. Tidak usah senpai. Sungguh tidak usah. "

Sasori langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya, banyak anak yang memandangnya.

' Kenapa mereka memandangku begitu ? ' pikir Sasori. Saking kepikirannya, Sasori tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Orang yang dia ingat, menyiramnya dengan air bekas pel. Dia merupakan siswi kelas satu sama sepertinya, berambut coklat pendek.

" Ahh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. " Sasori sudah takut jika dia akan di bentak atau malah di pukul. Namun yang terjadi malah gadis itu membantunya berdiri.

" Ahh seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, kau tidak apa-apa ? Bajumu kotor biar ku bersihkan. " Ucap gadis itu, yang terlihat panik, mungkin ketakutan.

" Tidak perlu, terima kasih. " Sasori yang merasa risih berusaha melepaskan diri dari gadis itu, yang menepuk-nepuk bajunya.

" Ada apa ini ? " Kurama tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah dinginnya.

" I . . ini . . " Sasori mau menjawab namu langsung di potong oleh gadis itu.

" Ahh . . A . . aku ti . . tidak sengaja senpai . . sungguh . . " Gadis itu semakin ketakutan.

' ternyata karena Kurama-senpai, mereka jadi seperti itu. ' pikir Sasori.

" Kau tidak apa-apa ? " Tanya Kurama.

" Tidak apa-apa. "

" Kalau begitu pergilah kekelasmu. Nanti kau bisa terlambat. " Titah Kurama.

" Ya sudah. Aku duluan Kurama-senpai. "

Setelah Sasori pergi, Kurama juga pergi ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan gadis yang tadi menabrak Sasori.

-Sepulang sekolah-

Sasori mengendap-endap keluar sekolah, takut ketahuan oleh Kurama atau Naruto, Dia tidak ingin Kurama mengantarnya ke tempat ia bekerja. Sasori bekerja di sebuah café sepulang sekolah. Dia bekerja sampai jam 11 malam. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Sasori mengganti seragam palayan café dengan baju yang dia bawa.

" Semuanya aku duluan ya. " Sasori pamit ke teman-teman kerjanya. Berbeda dengan di sekolah. Di café semua orang baik padanya.

" Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya Saso ! "

" Hemp ! " Sasori mengangguk kemudian melenggang keluar café.

" Sudah selesai ? " Tiba-tiba seseorang menegurnya.

" Eh !" Sasori kaget dan langsung menengok. " Kurama senpai ? "

" Hn, ayo pulang. " Kurama langsung memberikan helmnya pada Sasori. Kemudian setelah Sasori menaikki motornya, dia langsung melaju mengantarkan Sasori ke rumahnya.

-Sesampainya di rumah-

" Terima kasih. Senpai menungguku sejak kapan ? "

" Sejak jam 10. Aku sudah tau dimana kau bekerja dari Sakura. "

' Uh Sakura menyebalkan ! Awas kau besok ! "

" Maaf merepotkanmu senpai. "

" Hn. Kau tidak merepotkanku soal menunggu tadi. Tapi kau merepotkanku dengan membuatku berkeliling sekolah mencarimu. "

" E-eh . . Etto . . Aku hanya tidak ingin senpai memaksakan diri seperti tadi. "

" Ya sudah, masuk sana. Sudah malam. Istirahatlah. "

" Ya senpai. Senpai juga hati-hati di jalan. "

-keesokkan harinya-

Hari ini, seperti hari sebelumnya Kurama menjemput Sasori ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di sekolah mereka berpisah jalan. Belum sampai Sasori ke kelasnya, dia di tahan oleh sekelompok gadis. –Shion, Karin, Konan, Ino-

*BRUUK*

" Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kurama, Hah ?! " Bentak Shion.

" Aku dan Kurama-senpai hanya tem -Hegh-" Belum selesai Sasori menjawab, Karin mencekiknya.

" Jangan Bohong ! " Bentak Karin sambil mempererat cekikannya.

" –Hegh- ! Le . . Lepash –hegh- " Sasori mulai kehabisan nafas.

Kini bukan hanya tangan Karin yang mencekiknya, namun juga tangan Shion. Sedangkan Ino dan Konan memegang masing-masing satu tangan Sasori. Tiba-tiba ada yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? " Suara dingin menginterupsi mereka.

**TBC**


End file.
